


Love is a Closed Door

by BleedingDeath



Category: Frozen (2013)
Genre: Gen, Hurt, Jealousy, Reflection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-05
Updated: 2014-06-05
Packaged: 2018-02-03 11:20:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1742918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BleedingDeath/pseuds/BleedingDeath
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hans leaves Anna to die, but begins to question his actions.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love is a Closed Door

"Oh, Anna, if only there was someone out there who loved you."

A sly grin spread across his face as he pulled away from her. She had completely fallen for his act. Poor Anna, confused as she was freezing to death while he explained his plan, walking around the room. She shivered from cold as he doused the fire, leaving the room cold and dark. He stepped out moments later, locking the door behind him as she called out for help.

He leaned against the door sighing, was this really what he wanted to do? Anna would surely die, and then there was Queen Elsa to still take care of. He slid down, sitting on the floor, and running a hand through his hair. "Keep it together Hans, this is your only chance..." he whispered. This would be his only chance. His only chance at being noticed, recognized, someone.

All his life he had lived in his brothers' shadow, they often ignored him, pretending he didn't even exist. He would never be able to be king in his land. It was his fate to be invisible. Not even his own parents gave him much attention, but that didn't matter anymore. Soon enough he'd be king and they could see what he had accomplished and maybe then they could be proud of him, all of them. The people were on his side and they all believed him. Everything was working in his favor now. No longer would he be invisible, he wouldn't have to feel that pain anymore.

There was one thing though, one thing that made him jealous. And that was Anna's love for her sister. She loved her sister so much. She had been willing to trek through the cold, the snow, and up the mountains just to try and reach her. There was no one who would do that for him. That was what hurt the most. It was as though he was still invisible, and no one cared. But this was the only way.

He did feel bad for Anna. She was a nice girl and he didn't think it would have ended up like this, but it was too late now. He had to keep to the plan. Anna would die and then so would the Queen and that would be that. He rose to his feet slowly, taking a deep breath. He had to do this.

"I'm sorry Anna." He walked down the hall, preparing to tell everyone that Anna was dead because of her sister. 

**Author's Note:**

> This turned out a lot shorter than I thought, but I really love Hans and I had to write about him.


End file.
